Major Metallitron
Major Metallitron}} |manga debut = "The Flexing of Muscle Tower" |anime debut = "Major Metallitron" |movie debut = Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure |Race=Android |Gender=Male |Date of death=Age 750 Age 790 |Address=Muscle Tower |Occupation=Military |Allegiance=Red Ribbon Army Mifan Army |FamConnect= }} is an antagonist who appears in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, the anime Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball GT, and a few ''Dragon Ball'' films. He is an android created by the Red Ribbon Army, and Goku's second challenge in the Muscle Tower. Appearance Metallitron's appearance and speech pattern suggest that he is likely based on the main antagonist of the 1984 film , played by . This is further evident when Goku says "You're back?", to which Metallitron responds "I'm back!" Also, one of the enemies based on him in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden is even called Terminator. Personality Due to his android functions, Metallitron is very stoic and follows any given assignment to him with no hesitation, as his duty is to stop anyone from advancing past the third floor of the Muscle Tower, even if it means killing them. Biography ''Dragon Ball'' Red Ribbon Army Saga Major Metallitron first appears when Goku is advancing through Muscle Tower to save the Jingle Village Chief. When Goku arrives on Metallitron's floor, General White orders Metallitron to kill Goku, which he proceeds to do by starting to squish Goku. However, Goku escapes from Metallitron's grasp. At one point, Goku accidentally blows off his head (and exposes a metal plate in his chest) using a Kamehameha, but even that does not stop Metallitron from continuing his rampage (though in the manga, he stops after a short time). Even without a head and eventually losing both wrists, he tries to repeatedly stomp Goku flat. Goku later impales him through the back with his Power Pole, and then headbutts through him, leaving a much larger hole. Despite the considerable damage done to his body, the major continues his assault on Goku, only stopping when his batteries (which had not been replaced since the previous spring) are drained of their energy. It is the first time in the series a villain is actually able to take a couple hits from Goku and a Kamehameha, and continue fighting. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Super 17 Saga Metallitron appears again in Dragon Ball GT, escaping from Hell alongside other previously defeated antagonists. He is seen firing his Rocket Punch into a building, causing massive destruction, but is soon destroyed by a single kick from Pan. Shortly later, back in Hell, Metallitron is shown approaching Piccolo alongside General Blue, Nappa, and Staff Officer Black. Film appearances ''Mystical Adventure'' Metallitron appears as one of Emperor Chiaotzu's soldiers. He takes part in Master Shen and General Tao's plan to take over the empire of Mifan. When the Mifan Army confront Bora and Upa as well as Goku and his friends at a local restaurant, Sergeant Metallitron enters and soon begins fighting against them. He easily smacks Krillin into a wall and withstands Launch's gunfire but when Goku kicks him it causes his head to fall off his shoulders though he re-attaches it shortly afterwards. Later on after the alarm has sounded at Mifan Castle, the Mifan Army confront Goku and his friends. Krillin knocks Metallitron to the ground before he grabs a hold of Upa on Shen's orders. After Shen has been defeated by Tien Shinhan, Metallitron goes to kill Upa by smashing him off of the ground but before he is able to he is defeated by Goku flying through his stomach. ''The Path to Power'' Major Metallitron appears again in Dragon Ball's 10th anniversary movie, this time heavily redesigned by Akira Toriyama. This version of the character is shown with dark skin and no hair.Supplemental Daizenshuu, 1996 When Goku enters Muscle Tower, Major Metallitron commends him for getting so far but vows to not let him get any further. The two battle briefly until Goku lands a punch that causes the androids head to fall off and it is subsequently destroyed. Power ;Manga and Anime While not as powerful as many androids introduced later on in the series he was still able to give Goku some trouble, which led him to believe that Major Metallitron was strong enough to take part in the World Martial Arts Tournament. It is unknown if he could have defeated Goku had his batteries not run out when the did. ;Statements according to authors and guidebooks He is the strongest warrior of Muscle Tower.Daizenshuu 7 The movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that Metallitron has a power level of 150. Techniques and Special Abilities *'3D Scan Mode' – A mode that allows for advanced scanning of enemies. *'Flight' – Major Metallitron can fly, as seen in the Super 17 Saga of Dragon Ball GT. *'Blaster' – An energy beam fired from the left arm. Major Metallitron disconnects his left elbow to reveal a cannon inside his arm, and fires a green energy wave at the opponent. Used in Dragon Ball: Origins 2. It is very similar to Android 16's Hell's Beam. *'Rocket Crush' – Major Metallitron can fire his fist off his arm to strike the opponent. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Mouth Missile' – Major Metallitron can fire a missile out of his mouth. *'Crushing in Hands' – Major Metallitron grabs his opponent in a powerful grip to crush their bones. *'Machine Impact-like technique' – In Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo, Major Metallitron uses an attack similar to Android 16's Machine Impact. Video Game Appearances Major Metallitron appears in Dragon Ball: Dragon Daihikyou, Dragon Ball: Shenron no Nazo, Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, and Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen. He is both a boss and playable character in Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, and he is a boss in Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo and in Dragon Ball: Origins 2. In Sheron no Nazo, Major Metallitron appears as a boss in a story set after the Pilaf Saga, where Goku participates in a Kung Fu Tournament (not to be confused with the World Martial Arts Tournament). Goku defeats Krillin in his first match and confronts Major Metallitron in his second one. Goku wins and proceeds to fight Yamcha and Buyon in the finals. Major Metallitron appears in two bonus levels in Dragon Ball: Origins 2, levels 2-8 and 4-6. In bonus level 2-8, Metallitron takes control of the Muscle Tower after his batteries reloaded after General White's defeat, and orders the Muscle Tower soldiers to steal Jingle Village's supplies while Android 8 is at Penguin Village to remove the Android Bomb in his chest. When Android 8 returns to the village, he goes to Muscle Tower and beats Major Metallitron. After his defeat, Metallitron takes a long walk and arrives at Penguin Village, where he meets King Nikochan and his servant (bonus level 4-6). He befriends them and tries to help them settle accounts with Arale Norimaki, since he says that his friends' enemies are his enemies, but Arale defeats him and puts his head on her body to celebrate her victory. Major Metallitron appears in a cutscene in Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu, and he makes a brief cameo appearance in the introduction movie for Dragon Ball Z: Sagas. Voice Actors *Japanese: Shin Aomori '(''DB), '''Hisao Egawa (The Path to Power) *English: **Harmony Gold dub: Bill Capizzi (Movie 3) **Funimation dub: Chris Rager, Christopher Sabat (The Path to Power) **Ocean Group dubs: David Kaye **Blue Water dub: Lucas Gilbertson *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Afonso Amajones Battles ;Dragon Ball *Major Metallitron vs. Goku ;Dragon Ball GT *Major Metallitron, Staff Officer Black (Battle Jacket), General Blue and Captain Yellow vs. Pan ;Films *Sergeant Metallic vs. Krillin *Sergeant Metallic vs. Launch *Sergeant Metallic vs. Goku *Sergeant Metallic and Mifan soldiers vs. Master Roshi and Krillin *Sergeant Metallic vs. Goku *Major Metallitron vs. Goku Trivia *Metallitron is one of only two known high-ranking Red Ribbon officials (in this case, a major) who is not directly named after a color (although part of his name is derived from "metallic" which is also part of a specific kind of color metallic yellow or metallic gray), the only other being Captain Dark (who is technically named "Captain Dock" in the Japanese version, and thus was named after a structure rather than an actual color, although like with Metallitron's Japanese name, his English name is derived from a specific color shade Dark Green or Dark Yellow). He is also the only known Red Ribbon official that is not organic. *Metallitron is the only Android created by the Red Ribbon Army to not be numbered (it should be noted that Cell was created by Dr. Gero's Computer many years after the army's destruction) and the only Android to actually hold leadership rank within the army itself. *Major Metallitron was one of the first characters to figure out that Goku is an alien from space. He does so after scanning Goku, his scanner displays that Goku is an alien. However, due to lack of human contact with Saiyans, he was unsure of what type of alien it was. **Interestingly, Major Metallitron's scan of Goku mention a science officer, possibly referring to Dr. Gero as he was involved in development of Red Ribbon Army's Android soldiers. It is possible that Dr. Gero might have received some of the scan data from Metallitron before he was destroyed (or recovered the scan data from Metallitron's remains) allowing Gero to discover that Goku was an alien even before the arrival of Raditz. *In "Master Thief, Hasky", someone resembling him can be seen in the background on a poster in Bulma's room not wearing his sunglasses. *His name in the VIZ localization of the manga, Full Metal Jacket, is derived from a type of bullet and is also a 1987 war film. *The text shown in Major Metallitron's scan of Goku (see image) is similar to an exchange between the character Ellen Ripley and the computer "Mother" from the 1979 film . Gallery See also *Major Metallitron (Collectibles) References ca:Sergent Metàl·lic es:Sargento Metálico pt-br:Sargento Metálico Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Androids Category:Males Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:DB Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters